Quicksilver (band)
Quicksilver is an up-and-coming cross-species punk rock band started by members Core and Kyle. They got their start about two years ago, and since then have been gaining popularity for their unique lyrics and vocals. The members of the band travel around in a ship known as the Sheeron. They are not often in any one place for long. As of now, they have two albums out, with a third on the way. Members Core'Taal vas Sheeron nar Lumine (Score) Core'Taal is the lead singer of the band. She provides the majority of the vocals and some of the song lyrics. Read more about her here. Kyle Moore Kyle hails from a very affluent Earth-based family. He met Core'Taal two years ago and quickly became enamored with her. Upon learning that she wished to join a band, he agreed to play guitar and fund it until it made enough money to function on its own. He also purchased the Sheeron for them to live on, and was quickly dismayed when the other band members joined the two. Core has absolutely no interest in him, but Kyle has yet to realize this. He's something of a coward. Kyle is about twenty-one years old. Haze (Cryptid) Born Naelea Vartis, Haze is a turian deserter who fled the Hierarchy shortly after the Reaper War. She grew sick of the way turian society views biotics, and she believes the Hierarchy itself is corrupt. She worked in the Terminus systems for a while, until she met Core'Taal and agreed to join her band. Now she's holed up in her room in the Sheeron. She rarely leaves, and when they play concerts, she plays remotely with her face covered. She plays bass and does backup vocals. She is about twenty-seven years old. Kes'mony T'mori Kes is the band's lyricist. She finds muse while high, and as such she is almost always seen smoking something. She's rather eccentric, but she's very enthusiastic about writing. She's currently about 257 years old. She is dating Vivea. Vivea Caelmus Vivea is a barefaced turian, born somewhere in the Terminus systems. She and Haze were casual acquaintances before Haze invited her to join the band. She's somewhat neurotic, always finding something to worry about, and she and Core often have disagreements. She plays the drums and is about 24 years old. Waits by the Bay Bay is a hanar, inquisitive and polite by default but believing themselves to be somewhat more "hardcore" than their hanar brethren. They make an honest effort to get along with everyone, and as such are often left alone during arguments spanning the whole ship. Bay plays the keyboard. Albums Rage Against the Relays # Keep What You Kill # Iridium Storm # EezOFF # Best I Never Had # Mystery Meat # This One Wishes to Party # Bareface Bitchface # Night Ship to Cartagena # This Wasn't Part of the Plan # Let's Get Wasted # Where Am I? # Outro Planet in Chains # Intro # To Rannoch With Love # Hierarchy of the Rebels # Cracked Visor # Empty Bottles of Ryncol # Interlude # A Shepard's Song # Dreams of Thessia # Quarantine # Disaster's a-Waiting # Be my Biotic Baby # Bareface Bitchface remix # Wish You Were Over There # Server Error # Why is There a Geth Standing Behind You? (Oh Shit) Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Music